Capable Hands
by Olliegami
Summary: It's after Quidditch Practice and Ron wonders where Harry's gotten to.


The Quidditch match had taken quite a lot out of him, and Ron knew that he was taking a long time to shower and clean up. The match against Slytherin had been quite a good one, and in the end Harry had out-flown Draco once again and caught the snitch before the Slytherin, claiming the game and the Quidditch Cup. The animosity between the two rivals had once been pretty bitter, but since the shock announcement of their relationship the taunts that Harry usually had to endure... well they were still there, but they definitely weren't as heart-felt as they used to be. At least Draco swore that he didn't care whether Gryffindor won or not - Ron wasn't entirely sure the Blonde was being completely truthful.

He stepped out of the shower, and pulled his towel around himself, hair and body dripping with water. The first thing he noticed was that the cubicle that Harry had been in was empty, but all his clothes were still on the side marked out for them. He also noticed that the rest of his team mates had left for the Common Room. Although both teams had their own showering slash changing rooms, Draco had taken to sharing their after matches now. The Slytherin's were still uneasy about Draco's decision to turn his life around, and even though the pair had been together for a little over a year now, they still felt betrayed by someone who would have probably made a great leader. 

Ron was a little worried by Harry's absence though, and cleared his throat loudly. "Uh, Draco?" He called loudly, turning his ear towards the cubicle that he'd seen Draco enter earlier on. Worry was about to start setting in after a few moment silence, until Draco's voice broke the steady sound of water. 

"Yes?" Came the basic reply, Ron had decided long ago that the 'new' Draco, who failed to come up with a retort to everything anyone said was somewhat annoying. He also hated the fact that Draco _knew_ his short answers riled the red-haired boy. He continued anyway, trying his hardest to ignore Draco's taunts.

"Have you seen Harry?" He asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

On the other side of the shower cubicle, Harry stood with his back to the wall, his hands on either side of Draco's hips. His hair was sopping wet, and the spray from the shower was bouncing off Draco's body and splashing onto him, he was about to raise his voice when a gentle finger met with his lips, and Draco - who had one hand supporting himself just above Harry's shoulder motioned for him to be quiet. Grey eyes took in Harry's form, licking his lips as his eyes lowered to get a full view of his boyfriend's body.

"Yes." He replied bluntly, a wide grin at his lips. Ron's teeth gritted at the response, and he breathed in sharply.

"Well... is he alright?" Ron asked, looking between the cubicle Harry had occupied earlier on, and then around the room. He wondered where on Earth Harry had got to without his clothes. Harry's absence from both him and Draco tended to worry him these days. Draco was licking his lips though, and with his eyes motioned for Harry, who was looking pleadingly at Draco to let him speak, to be quiet still. Draco's gaze took in the naked form of Harry in front of him, and he licked his lips.

"He's a bit of alright, Yes." Draco responded. This was something else that annoyed Ron about Draco. 'Coded' messages and things that had double meanings. He'd heard a few people say the same thing, but usually they'd been talking about a girl they liked. Still not satisfied, he probed further.

"So, He's okay then?"

"Ron." Draco said, a sharp tone to his voice. "He's in capable hands."

Something suddenly seemed to dawn on Ron, and a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Whose capable hands...?" He asked quietly, Draco picked up on Ron's slow understanding of the situation with a wide grin. His free hand had slipped from Harry's lip and was slowly trailing it's way down Harry's chest causing green eyes to fall closed. Draco leant in closer to Harry, his lips brushing carefully against the other's. He had given up on his game with Ron, and wondered what kind of bemused look he was wearing at the moment.

With a gentle sigh, Draco whispered. "Mine." and proceeded to press his lips against Harry's, picking up on what Ron had interrupted, his body came into contact with Harry's and the hand that had supported him trailed down to Harry's hip.

On the other side of the door, Ron was staring blankly. Part of him couldn't believe he had been so worried about Harry when it was pretty obvious what had been going on. He felt sick of being at the receiving end of Draco's goading, and most of all he wanted to make sure he remembered never to use the shower that his best friend, and his Slytherin boyfriend were currently occupying. Deciding he'd best leave the couple to their own devices he got changed lightning-fast and left the room.


End file.
